Twilight-A Story about:A Love Triangle, Boys With Abs & Not Much Else
by DreamsRWhatUMakeThem
Summary: This is a short satricial essay about Twilight and what most normal people see in it...not much. Please read, enjoy and review. Thanks


**HI thanks for taking the time to read this I really appreciate it. I of course do not own it, only borrowing the ideas. Anyway thanks again please review and let me know what I am doing right and what needs some work. **

**Remember - Dreams R What U Make Them**

_**Twilight – a story about: a love triangle, boys with abs, bad messages for girls and not much else.**_

The Twilight Saga, one of the bestselling series of all time. It has teenage girls around the world screaming hysterically, but what in the living (or living dead) world for. We are presented with a rainy little town in the middle of nowhere, with a boy who is covered in glitter, a boy with anger issues and a girl with a chronic case of clumsiness. There is a plot that is about as exciting as a child's story about a cat on a mat, about a girl, called Bella Swan and her tremendously challenging choice between a fever hot werewolf and an ice cold vampire. Along with her struggle to become an immortal blood drinking parasite, just like love of her (very short) life boyfriend and her heroics throughout this saga.

Bella has one of the hardest choices in the world to make, the choice between the two guys that are fighting over her. I mean who should she choice: the over protective, vegetarian blood sucking, vampire she has only just meant or the best friend that keeps pushing himself on her, who also has anger issues and continuous turns in to a dog. Maybe it is a good idea to lead them both on and then one will fall in love with your daughter, problem solved. This is pretty much the whole story line, the love triangle between a werewolf, a vampire and a clumsily girl. But of course it is a lovely, love triangle with one girl getting her faced sucked off by a vampire and bitten off by a werewolf, but she is deeply in love with both of them. While other books contain both a love triangle and a fight to the death television show, Twilight does not need to because of the power of the love story. So we must really ask the question why is this such a lovely, soppy, empty story so appealing to the teenage girl.

The other major choice that Bella made, is one that every teenager must consider carefully and which is fully relatable…becoming a vampire. That is because every total wants to be a blood sucking parasite, why not just become a lawyer. When you are a vampire the whole time the smell of human blood is driving you crazy until you give into your cravings, unless of course you are a vegetarian (meaning that you will suck animal's blood instead of human blood). But there is a bonus to being a vampire, you will never need air-conditioning again. Once you become a vampire there are two options: one to live forever and ever or to be chopped up and burned. So before you make your choice think long and hard.

And of course there is the heroine of the whole story is Bella Swan. . It takes an amazing amount of courage to stand up to your boyfriend and tell him that it does not matter whether he will suck your blood or not because you love him. To be standing next to him for four books and five movies always relying on him takes persistence and is extremely exhausting. Not to mention the courage it takes to fall flat on your face ten times every book and still get back up to do it all again. But of course what takes the most bravery and courage is to turn into a blood sucking parasite, so that you can stay young forever. It takes a lot of strength to fall on butt, instead of kicking it.

Cold or hot, should I become a parasite and the not heroine; that pretty much sums up these books. All of this edge of your seat, exciting action happened in a town where it never stops raining. So how is it that this dry, empty soul sucking story has girls all over the world fan girling? Simply because Edward (Robert Pattinson) - who had his abs painted on, by the way – and Jacob (Taylor Lautner) are hot!


End file.
